A jump in the lake
by Lu 14
Summary: What was meant to be a prank turned into something horrible....I know bad summary but please review even if you didn't like it. I NEED A BETA!
1. Chapter 1 Just a prank

Come on man"Josh Grim said to a slightly smaller teen named Tim Shots.

"Don't tell us your scared?"Taunted Clare Ponder.

"Thought you wanted to be part of the gang?" Another teen named Kial Hues said.

"Um ya."Tim replied nervously looking over the edge of the cliff at the murky water below.

"Man is he gonna do it or not I gotta get a beer in me."Kial called from behind him.

Ann Surly stood off to the side eyeing her boyfriend Kial nervously.

Don't_ do it. She_ thought. Just_ walk away._She was to scared to say it out loud.

"Just push him in."Clare said, she needed a beer to.

Tim took a step closer to the edge of the cliff. Memories of being pushed down in the halls and called names flashed through his mind. This would put a stop to it he'd be one of them. He leapt forward without a second thought.


	2. Chapter 2 you hit someone

"Dean!" Sam cried as his older brother fell asleep at the wheel. He woke with a jolt and veered the car away from the side of the road.

"Man we gotta find a place to crash or we might crash." Sam said looking at the dark road ahead.

"Ha ha vary funny." Dean replied.

"It wasn't meant to be funny." Sam said angrily.

"Fine it wasn't." They sat quietly for a while longer, with Sam looking at Dean every few minutes to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep again.

To late once again Sam cried "Dean!" again the car swerved but this time the car hit a large pot hole. Sam heard a loud noise as the car came to a jerky stop.

"Shit!" Dean cried hitting the steering wheel with a clenched fist.

"Tell me you have a spare tire amongst all those weapons?" Sam said leaning back in his seat.

"Um well I have a tire but no jack. "Sam looked over at him.

"Dude how could you not have a jack?"

"It wouldn't fit." Sam sighed and even laughed a little.

He then got out of the car.

"Here" Dean said handing him a flash light.

"Aren't you going to help?" Dean shrugged. Sam side and turned on the flash light. He looked at the tires trying to find the one that went flat, he found none.

"That's wired." He muttered. He bent down to look under the car. What he saw made him gasp in horror. Dean had hit someone

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 SAM!

Sam stood their obviously in shock._ What the hell had just happened? _He thought staring at the ground all the while Dean was trying to get his attention through the closed window.

Finlay he just rolled down the window "Hey Sammy...whats wrong?" he asked seeing that his brother was ghostly white.

"Dean I..." Sam started but was cut off as he felt something cold and clammy grab the back of his neck and shove his head hard against the impala.

"SAM!" Dean cried as he saw his brother crumple to the ground. He lend over opened the glove compartment and grabbed the pistol he kept their and quickly opened the door, careful not to step on his brother who might be laying their...but he wasn't.

"Sam!" he cried looking around the dark street. He lend over and grabbed the extraflash light from the glove compartment. Once again he looked out at the darkened street his flash light barely piercing through it. His hart pounded with fear as he frantically searched the street.

Finally he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He directed the flash light in the direction and found Sam lying unconscious on the ground and what he guessed was a ghost leaning over him.

Dean jumped completely out of the car."Get away from him!"He cried as he saw the ghost place a hand on Sam's chest and lean over to whisper in his ear.

Dean then held up the gun and fired at it. Although the bullet passed strait through it, it seemed to get its attention and it stood in a blink of an eye.

The face of a young boy glared back at him, his dark eyes burning with hate and anger. He looked a little younger than Sam but Dean wasn't worried about his age right now and he shot at it again. Of course it passed right through but it made Dean feel better just to be able to shoot at it. Suddenly the boy began to whisper something Dean could barley understand.

_They must all pay...they will all die..._

" Shut the fuck up!" Dean cried and fired again. This time the ghost disappeared in a some what of a bright flash.

Dean stood their for a moment his gun pointed in the same direction. Convinced it wasn't going to return he lowered his gun and quickly went over to Sam.

"Sam..Sammy come on bro wake up." He tapped his brothers face lightly, jerking it back quickly at how cold his brother was.

That's when he realized Sam wasn't breathing...

------------

Sam's head sired with pain as his head smacked harshly against the impala. He felt darkness slowly start to set in and the feeling of being dragged sent a wave of fear through him._ NO Dean help me!_ he tried to cry out but it instead turned into a pain filled groan.

Suddenly it felt as if someone had thrown him into freezing cold water and his hart pounded rapidly as he felt his lungs fill with water.

He was drowning on dry land. How was that possible?

_Don't _interfere a voice whispered and then the darkness over took him.

-----------

A/N I AM SO SORRY it took so long to get the third chapter up I was in a car accident and I had to go to the chiropractor like everyday! But I got this one up thank goodness hope you enjoyed it chapter four will be up soon! SEE YA!

Pleas review!


	4. Chapter 4 Water?

A/N Thanks for the awesome reviews I love you all!

"Sam! SAM! come on man don't make me use CPR on your ass!" Dean cried still leaning over his brother.

"SAM!" He cried aging with no response. Finally he gave in.

One two...Dean began to push on his brothers chest.

Three... at that moment Sam coughed and about a gallon of water poured from his mouth.

_What the hell _Dean thought as he watched his brother cough up the water

"Sammy hang in their bro your gonna be okay." That's when Dean noticed the deep gash right above his left eye and that he was now shivering uncontrollably.

"Dean?" Sam said weekly looking up at his older brothers worried eyes. Thank_ God._ Dean thought sighing with relief, his brother wasn't going to die he was okay at that was all that mattered at the moment.

" That looks pretty nasty how do you feel?" Dean asked pointing to the gash on Sam's head.

"Cold my head hurts." Dean could understand the head hurting but why was he so cold?

"Can you walk? I bet its a lot warmer in the car."

Sam seemed to ponder this for a moment then nodded slowly.

Dean grabbed hold of his arm and slowly hauled him to his feet.

Sam gasped as the world around him began to spin."Easy Sammy I've got you." Dean said gently as he held on to his swaying brother. Finlay as Sam seemed to regain his footing...at least a little. Dean carefully lead Sam over to the passenger side of the car.

Sam side inwardly thankful for having an older brother, who at times could be a pain in the ass, but seemed to shine in times of need.

Dean settled Sam quickly into the car then climbed in himself. He started the car but stopped just as he was about to push on the gas.

"Hey Sammy was their a flat?"

Sam seemed to jolt at the words then said "No but..." He stopped as a particular large wave of nausea came over him and he closed his eyes.

"Hang in their Sam." Dean whispered then pressed hard on the gas.

* * *

The end... 

just kidding keep reading!

* * *

Dean drove like a mad man down the dark road the head light on the impala seemed to be the only thing piercing the darkness.

Finally recognizing the sings of hypothermia Dean had nearly thrown himself into panic. Sam needed help and fast. Plus Sam was unconscious speaking incoherently about something, mumbling something about a body but never able to finish before passing out again.

Finally Dean saw a sing that said Welcome to Frothvill population 60. Small town Dean thought as he saw the population number. He continued to speed down the road when he was suddenly greeted by the sound of police sirens.

"Damn it!" Dean cried. Here he was trying find a hospital and the damn cops decided to pick on him of all times!

"Dean...?" Sam said his words slurring."Stop car..."

"Sam not now I..." Dean started but was cut off by the cop blaring over a speaker at him.

"PULL OVER NOW!" A man cried.

"Stop car..."Sam said again wincing as the loud voice hit his ears making his ears ring and the headache increase in pressure.

Dean glanced at his brother then quickly but carefully slowed and pulled over.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FAST YOU WERE GIOING KID!" The cop yelled angrily shining a bright light in Deans face.

" Look my brother got hurt I was just trying to reach the hospital." Dean replied angrily giving the cop a glare that could take down a whole army. The cop then shined the light in Sam's direction noticing the blood trickling freely from a wound on the boys head and that he was unconscious." Ill call for an ambulance stay here." He ordered then ran back to his car. Were the hell does he think I'm gonna go? Dean thought angrily.

Sam groaned again and Dean leaned over a little only to hear him mumbling again. Oh Sam Dean thought his eyes still locked onto his younger brothers unconscious form.

Suddenly Sam's eyes flew open looked strait at Dean horror etched in his eyes as he said. "You hit someone."

"What Sam I didn't...Sam... Sammy?" Dean looked at his brother in shock as Sam's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

* * *

A/N Okay did you like it...don't worry it gets better! 


	5. Chapter 5 Not so friendly ghost

Dean tapped his foot impatiently on the hospital floor. He had been hear for over an hour waiting to hear form the doctor who was treating Sam. He paced back and forth stoping olny when the lady behind the counter rapidity told him to calm down and that Sam was in good hands. And now here he was waiting for, hopefuly, good news.

The doctors had asked so many questions that it made his head spin, questions like _how long was he out _and_ Did he fall into the nearby by lake_ ect . Dean had decided not to answer these questions because with the answers he would give they'd probably put him in some crazy house or something. Damn what was taking so long? he was about to get up and start pacing again when a doctor walked up to him.

"Mr. Winchester?" Dean practically shot out of his chair. "Whoa easy son your brothers going to be fine."

The doctor then held out his hand."Hi I'm Dr. Green , your brother needed a few stitches and he had a bad concussion, plus a bad case of hypothermia, but with in a couple of days he should be fine." "He might get a headache once in a while so he shouldn't over exert himself after he checks out." Dean listened intently and sighed with relief when he found out their was nothing seriously wrong with his brother.

"Can I see him?" He asked anxious to see for himself that his brother was really okay.

The doctor smiled and said."Of cores but only for a few minutes he needs to rest." Dr. Green then led the way to Sam's room.

* * *

Dean woke with a start he looked around, a little confused, where was he? Then the steady beep of a hart monitor reached his ears. Oh right he was in the hospital or at least Sam was. He rubbed a hand through his hair and sighed, he must have fallen asleep in the chair next to Sam's bed. He looked at his watch 6:00am it read. He yawned and stretched finding now that a blanket had been draped over him probably by a nurse. He took it off and looked over at Sam. Last night he looked as pale as a ghost now he looked more so like himself. A bandage covered his stitched forehead and bruise could be seen covering the area. Dean sighed again more so out of anger for himself, why hadn't he gotten his lazy ass out of the car and helped Sam with the flat they supposedly had?

Dean would have been more then happy to punch the wall right now but he didn't feel like dealing with a sprained wrist and having to pay for any damage he might cause. He might as well figure out when he could bust Sam outta hear. He stopped just before he walked into the hallway. Two men were whispering harshly to each other and he immediately recognized Dr. Green's voice. He sounded frustrated and angry. The other man sounded afraid stressed and angry at the same time and Dean listened intently to what the men had to say.

_" I'm telling ya Mark its all the same their must be something goin on at Lantern's lake Timmy must be look'n for revenge..."_

_" Stop talking nonsense Huns your starting to sound crazy just because this happened to three other kids dose not mean their related in any way to your son.."_

_" My son would never commit suicide his death was no accident someone must have killed him and he wants.."_

_"Revenge! ya Huns I know you've been saying that for weeks now your son is dead anyway all those other kids died form sever hypothermia this one didn't so there's no possible way in any shape or form that your son has anything to do with this, hes dead got it! NOW GET OUT."_

The sound of someone walking away angrily reached Deans ears and he waited a moment not wanting to come face to face with an angry doctor.Then he casually looked around the corner finding no one there he stepped out into the hall way. Okay now that was wired he thought shuffling his feet as he walked. Lets see...a possible murder an encounter with a ghost and a man who said his son wanted revenge, sounded right up their ally.

* * *

Timmy must have been the ghost that had attacked Sam. Dean thought sipping a hot cup of coffee while sitting next to Sam's bed. He sighed this was so much easier with Sam around he glanced at his watch 10:00am it read and Sam still hadn't woken up. The doctor said it would take a while for him to wake but Dean was getting worried, should it take this long? At that moment a groan of pain came form Sam's bed. Dean quickly set his coffee down and put his full attention on his younger brother who had maneged to open his eyes.

"Dean?" He whispered.

" Hey bro how ya feeling?" Dean asked putting on his best I'm not worried smile(At least not that worried).

"What happened?" He asked his voice a little stronger.

"Lets just say Casper decided not to be so friendly." Dean replied. Sam looked at him for a moment the scenes of the night before flashed through his minds eye.

"Dean it warned me...us, not to interfere." Sam said meeting Deans eyes head on.

"Well first I gotta bust you outta here then will figure out what the hells goin on." Dean said half smiling.

"Will they let me leave?" Sam asked already knowing the answer.

"They'd better." Dean replied smiling mischievously.

* * *

A/N Okay not the best chapter in the world but its something hope you liked it at least a little bit and don't worry Dean will find some way to get Sam out...hopefully in an nonviolent way Smiles

* * *


End file.
